Câncer
by mea.culpa.s
Summary: O pior de tudo é que nenhum dos seus cânceres jamais a deixaria morrer. Nunca a deixariam esquecer.


**N/A:**

Tinha tanta coisa pra falar, mas até eu 'to sem palavras.

* * *

Andam lado a lado até pararem diante do balcão. Estão absortos nesse tipo de silêncio que pra qualquer um seria desconfortável, mas pra eles dois é nada mais que normal. Param ambos com as mãos na superfície de vidro e ela olha pra ele e pergunta se ele tem plantão. Ele faz que não com a cabeça e ela sorri completando que também não tem. Ele faz que sim com a cabeça num gesto completamente aleatório e lança algum comentário ainda mais aleatório a respeito.

O garçom se aproxima e pergunta o que querem beber assim que se sentam nos banquinhos. Ele olha pra ela esperando sua resposta. Apoia um dos cotovelos no balcão, ficando de lado para o mesmo e de frente para ela e escora o rosto na mão. Ela sempre fica nervosa com situações desse tipo (na Subway então!). Ele poderia sorrir com isso, e sorri.

Por fim, ele ouve a voz dela respondendo que quer beber qualquer coisa forte que seu dinheiro dê pra comprar e até diz a quantia. Pode parecer flerte. _Ele_ sabe que não é. O garçom, talvez simpatizando com seus olhos, decote, rosto e com o que pode parecer flerte mais não é, fica de repente muito prestativo. Ao notar o homem ao lado dos olhos, decote e flerte que não é flerte, nem tanto. Esse homem que agora diz que vai com o mesmo que ela.

Mais uma vez o silêncio. As bebidas chegam e o silêncio. Tomam um gole e o silêncio. Secam a dose e o silêncio. Pedem outra... E o silêncio.

Então ele, com o canto dos seus afiados, nota aquelas coisas transparentes, molhadas e que sempre o desesperam indo dos cantos dos olhos dela até o vidro do balcão. O garçom dá uma olhada de rabo de olho, parecendo preocupado. Ele não gosta disso. Uma careta cruza seu rosto enquanto se retorce no banquinho, inquieto, e só então ajeita a postura para ficar ereta.

Não vai aguentar. Tem que fazer isso. Não consegue mais caber dentro desse mistério, dentro dessa gaveta que é ele mesmo.

Se inclina, pousa uma de suas mãos na lateral de seu rosto, faz ela olhar e rapidamente, sem dar brecha para reações, beija aquelas coisas transparentes, molhadas e que o desesperam. Ela sussurra seu nome de um jeito que ele só imaginava que ela sussurraria nos seus sonhos mais secretos... Os sonhos nos quais os dois transavam apaixonadamente.

Ela sussurra o nome de novo e morde os lábios antes de finalmente lançar os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, afundando o rosto no seu ombro, e chorar em silêncio.

Ele fica sem reação e seu desespero é diretamente proporcional ao das coisas molhadas.

O pior é ouvir o motivo daquilo tudo. Ele, então, a abraça com força e não quer nunca mais soltar...

* * *

Ele para que nem um idiota, com um sorriso bobo e largo estampado no rosto, sentado na frente daquela garota linda. As palavras acabaram de se esgotar em seus lábios. Pronto, está dito. Parece que todo mundo na lanchonete está olhando.

Depois de uma longa pausa, ela diz que não quer estragar a amizade.

Ele ainda não processou a informação. Ajeita seu corpo ereto na cadeira, semicerrando os olhos pra ver se entende melhor o que aquelas palavras significam.

Ela continua, dizendo que não pode amar ninguém. Ela diz que é impossível, que acha que nasceu com esse defeito. Ele pensa em dizer que ela já está estragando a amizade e _se_ estragando ao dizer aquilo, mas no fundo sabe que não é verdade. Não a primeira parte. É bem mais fácil ele dizer "não ligo se você não me amar de volta agora porque eu posso fazer você me amar um dia!" porque ele sabe que vai amar ela de qualquer jeito e que pode, realmente, fazer isso ser recíproco. Que pode fazer ela se amar também por ver o quanto ele e a ama. Que pode fazê-la se sentir especial.

E finalmente entende. Ah... Então é isso. Não aguenta e levanta da cadeira, ajoelhando ao lado da dela e a abraça pela cintura, de forma a pressionar a bochecha contra sua barriga. Fecha os olhos e puxa o cheiro pra dentro, sentindo ela toda tensa. Ah, certo... Está sendo "inconveniente" – o que ela tantas vezes disse que ele sempre é.

Sem jeito se levanta, então, e coloca a mão no bolso pra apertar a caixinha do anel. A caixinha do anel em forma de uma concha porque ele sabe que ela ama o mar e todas essas coisas. O sorriso bobo e esperançoso se dissolve lentamente num bem sem graça e ele coça a cabeleira loira que herdou do pai, dizendo que liga pra ela amanhã depois da prova do vestibular.

Não que receber o beijo e o abraço que ele esperava fosse resolver muita coisa, não que ter a sua garota como de fato "sua" para sempre naquele momento fosse fazer dele um cara de repente mais inteligente, mas acaba se fodendo no vestibular. Ele conversa sozinho na saída, dizendo que se fodeu _muito_.

A dor dentro dele é grande, grande demais; ele nunca tinha conhecido nenhum tipo de dor e de cara pega a pior delas! Era tão grande que ele duvidou que fosse mesmo só dor. Mesmo assim, ele liga pra ela minutos depois, como disse que ligaria, e nos dias seguintes liga também porque não sabe fazer outra coisa.

Algum tempo depois ela dá a noticia que passou pra Medicina (junto com aquele cara mal encarado, que ele só conhecia de vista, e que era da sala dela na escola) e mesmo que ele não tenha passado pra Direito, grita que nem uma garotinha e dá um abraço bem apertado nela e faz festa.

* * *

Ela só não conseguia se conformar com o que estava acontecendo... Por vários motivos. Muito "original" dizer que chocava com tudo o que ela acreditava e sentia até o momento, mas o pior é que por mais "original" que fosse, era a mais pura verdade... O que só a levava a duvidar severamente da veracidade do que sentia.

Mas era forte demais, não era? Chegou num ponto que guardar era impossível.

Depois dos anos que ele passou viajando e ela ralando na universidade, ele tinha mudado, e ela também. Mas era uma vergonha pensar que aquilo tudo muito provavelmente nasceu da dó e da culpa que sentiu quando o rejeitou no Ensino Médio (ainda que tivesse se convencido que se esquecera de tudo isso). Era uma vergonha pensar que aquilo nasceu, de qualquer forma.

Fazia mais uma pá de anos que ele estava de volta e agora eram adultos e ali estava ela, se confessando, que nem uma pessoa estúpida, que nem ele naquela época. Falava rápido demais porque ficou nervosa. Talvez ele não conseguisse acompanhar e aí ela teria que falar tudo de novo! Pensar na possibilidade aumentou ainda mais o nervosismo.

Estão no banco de um parque, ela levemente virada pra ele, gesticulando que nem uma louca enquanto vomita tudo, incerta das palavras, incerta da própria existência, incerta das próprias pernas, tensa; e ele inclinando pra frente, as mãos unidas e os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos... Apenas seu rosto virado na direção dela. Ele também está tenso e sério. Sério como ela nunca viu antes.

Quando a última palavra é dita, ela nota que os olhos deles estão molhados. Mas pelos motivos errados... Pelo menos diante de seus olhos verdes agora bem grandes eram errados. Ele pede desculpas, e aquilo tudo parece uma brincadeira de mau gosto, e ela acha que ele está sendo vingativo. Mas está mesmo? Não é dele, esse tipo de coisa. Choram juntos, cada um em seu interior, cada um com seu temporal, ainda que naquele momento e espaço físico permaneçam apenas se olhando nos olhos e pensando que...

Perderam tempo. Perderam tempo demais.

* * *

Sasuke está no canto do quarto, parecendo emburrado, profundamente incomodado com tanto branco ao seu redor. A única coisa que tem de colorido ali naquele momento é a lembrança do rosa do cabelo dela.

Ergue a cabeça e encara a cena: Naruto sentado na beirada da maca, segurando a mão de Sakura que não consegue olhar pra ele de volta.

Naruto se sente culpado, desesperado, destruído. Sakura se sente humilhada por Naruto vê-la daquele jeito. Sasuke sente raiva por ter estado ao lado dela quando ela descobriu o câncer de mama, por ter estado do lado dela durante todos os processos mais dolorosos, por ter catado as madeixas rosadas dela do chão e por ter segurado a mão dela antes que ela entrasse para a cirurgia de remoção de ambos os seus seios (pensar que estava tudo bem agora servia de consolo?), enquanto o tal do Naruto não esteve e... E ainda tem a cara de aparecer ali e sentar do lado dela e pegar na mão dela daquele jeito e olhar pra ela como se entendesse toda aquela dor.

Que direito ele tinha?!

O tal do Naruto não estava ali em nenhum daqueles processos, daqueles momentos, não segurava a mão dela com nenhum propósito a não ser o de deixá-la envergonhada por estar daquele jeito diante do homem que ela ainda amava, apesar de toda a história problemática dos dois (da qual, sim, Sasuke sabia até de trás pra frente). Enfim, ele não _estava_ ali. Aliás, podia ainda não estar. Podia ainda estar ocupado de mais se tornando uma celebridade da internet, um vlogeiro meia boca (porque era só isso que ele sabia fazer: roubar a atenção dos outros sem fazer porra nenhuma).

Ouve o imbecil perguntando como ela pôde fazer isso consigo mesma. Na mesma hora Sasuke dá uns três passos pra frente e tira a mão dele de cima da dela, perguntando num rosnar que tipo de pergunta imbecil é aquela. Ele sente os olhos de Sakura em suas costas: apáticos, doloridos. Lembra-se dela dizendo que é como ver a coisa toda se repetindo, sem tirar nem pôr. Lembra-se dela dizendo que ainda está estragada – mais do que antes, aliás.

Sakura diz, finalmente olhando para Naruto, que ela não gostava do autoexame. Que sabia que precisava fazer, como toda mulher precisa, mas que não gostava. Que não gostava de maquiagem também, nem de vestidos, naquela época. Que não estava bem naquele momento... Que recomendação médica, na opinião e vivência atual dela, é boa de dar só pros outros.

Naruto abre a boca muito impulsivamente pra retrucar, mas fecha de novo, olhando pra janela pra depois olhar pra Sakura de novo (passando rapidamente os olhos pelo Sasuke metidão e mal encarado que parece odiá-lo apesar de nem conhecê-lo) e dizer simplesmente que a ama e que sente muito e que não sabia até aquele mesmo dia. O que mais poderia dizer? Ele era um indivíduo de muitas palavras, sem dúvidas, mas essas lhe faltavam ali.

Sasuke diz que é mentira ou pensa que diz, porque a raiva que ele sente o paralisa. Permanece entre os dois, por via das dúvidas, com os olhos e mente unidos com um só propósito: queimar seu rival.

Sakura diz que sabia que ele não sabia e que sabe que ele sente muito e que devia sentir mesmo porque a culpa por ela ter se deixado é um pouco dele, apesar de ser um pouco dela também.

Sakura diz que deseja que ele não ficasse sabendo nunca, que tivesse sumido da vida dela, ou melhor, que ela tivesse sumido da dele antes de se tornarem amigos, até.

Sakura diz que está pior do que nunca, e que nem ajuda e muito menos presença de qualquer pessoa no mundo vai resolver. Acrescenta que Sasuke está ali por pura teimosia, porque ela mesma cansou de jogar coisas nele e gritar com ele pra ir embora e parar de pagar o tratamento, parar de evitar que ela morresse com a dor excruciante que desejava.

Sakura diz que o câncer não é aquilo que apareceu nos seios dela e que ela deixou espalhar. Sakura diz que o câncer é tudo o que ela sente e o que deixa de sentir ao mesmo tempo, o que _não consegue_ sentir.

Sakura diz que o câncer foi a separação traumática de seus pais, a família que nunca teve de fato, a traição por parte de sua mãe, que a deixou sequelada pra sempre, que amputou sua capacidade de confiar. O câncer esteve com ela sua vida toda e não um mísero caroço. O câncer se espalhou com o fato de não amar Naruto, e não amar Sasuke, e depois achar que amasse Naruto e aí não se amar e ainda não amar Sasuke.

O caroço estava na sua alma, há muito tempo. O tumor era ela mesma.

Sakura diz que, definitivamente, está mais estragada do que nunca.

Especialmente porque nenhum dos seus dois piores cânceres jamais a deixaria morrer.


End file.
